My Bodyguard
by kidstylez120
Summary: In this story cartman is a bodyguard and kyle comes back a girl but looks different i suck at summries just read the story its going to be kickass just give me suggetions and if u want u can help me write the story if dont like it piss-off
1. Chapter 3

Welcome Back

Kyle's POV

As i finished showered i got out and dryed my self off and put my clothes back on and went downstairs to see and see a huge kid sitting at the kicthen table as i walked in i said "where am i"?.

He said "your at my house where else i took you here because i didnt know where you lived and you woudlnt want to go home with a black eye showing".

I said "who are you all i remember is trying to go home from my job when i was jumped by 4 older guys". "I am Eric Cartman and i work as a bodyguard at the strip-joint and then as i was going home i ran the scream which was yours and found those 4 guy s knocked out 1 but the rest ran away when they saw there rape buddy on the floor knocked out. anyways im 18 in grade 12 and play for the south park high cows. you look like some i know what's your name?".  
"My name is Kylie Broflofski and im 17 in grade 12 as well and i had attened south park high as well until i left in grade 10 but my mom had put me back in to the school" she had said as she looked in the miorro checking out her black eye, she winced as she ran her finger over her eye gently.

"WAIT kyle is that you?" he asked. "It's me kyle you don't remember cartman the one who used to call you jew". kylie's eyes widened as she remembered the one they used to call the bigoted, sadistic, asshole that everyone dispised. As he was recovering back from shock he took a seat at the table. Cartman started "So that's why you left to get a sex change and you didnt even tell me that you came back". "Yeah but i didnt expect you guys to find out. i was coming back but to you known be alone while i did my school work to catch up and then i would tell you guys but i wouldv'e told you guys as soon as school's out. I didin t expect one of old friends to save me from getting raped in the back alley of a strip-club and wake in his house".

Eric's POV

Kyle now named Kylie was a head shorter then me and had put on little bit of weight but still hot looking. "_Wait what why did i just say that"_, anyways she had double d 48 breats the made tank top look tight and she has a nice round bubble butt that made her look like a model "_WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING" _eric thought shook his head and started to talk "um ill get dressed and ill drop you off at your house and if you want ill drive you to school you still live were lived befor". she stutterd as eric stood up and she looked at the size of big eric was and saw how he towered over her. "yeah i still live where i used to live but my family wasnt so bright about 'new look' i made it even worst when they found out that i was stripper but i just live there till i get enough money to move out into an apartment". eric said "that's cool", as soon as eric was done they left kylie got changed and they drove off to school on the way there kylie started up a conversation "so you still on the football team?". "yeah were going to the championships in about 2-3 months so yeah" "hows the ret of them" "well they didnt turn out so good like stan he a total fucking prick he cheated on like half the girl's there i wouldnt go near him even though i can kick his ass he's total asswipe, kenny he's just lost it i think he's in jail again i dont know i dont care, and i just keep to myself nobody fucks with me because i make them fear me well after what i did to the last guy who picked a fight with me life's good i dont know".

"Well that's nice to know" she said as they arrive at the school parking lot. as they get out of the car and start walking over to the school kylie bumps into some who seems to have a muscular build. when she looks up she sees it stan through her bangs and as he look down he said "well whats a cutie like you hang out with this total asshole you". she started "well im new here and my new friend here was just kindly showing me around the school 'till i bumped into you so bye". cartman smirked at the fact that she made stan look like a total dumbass in front of his friends. cartman raised his forearm in a getleman manner and said 'shall we' she took his arm as she hmphed at stan and walked off.

'Inside The School'

"Wow you were right he is a total asswipe i'd knew he kinda turn sour towards but never thought it was that bad did he even know i was gone that whole time?". "Nope just turned into the selfish asshole he is now he even ruder than me and thats saying something, anyways here's your locker right...next...to...mine. what do you have first period?". i have gym with some teacher named qho the hell is that?". "the worst teacher he picks on everybody but me cause he knows i'll kick his dumbass but thing he's harassed girls like you and has gotten away with it like bitch motherfucker piece of shit he is so you should stay behind me because i have him as well so your good as long as you stick with me throughout the day so dont worry you'll be fine".

**chapter 3 is on its way so drink something i dont know**


	2. Chapter 1

My Bodyguard

At south park high everyone had grown up in there own ways. Stan Marsh was a senior who had grown up to be real douche if you ask me he had a muscular and was the south park cows star quarterback and was working to get his scolarship for football but ever since he got into to highschool he left the group to be one of the popular kids and kind of ignoring his old friends even his super best friend Kyle Brofloski. Kyle ever had left in grade 10 but he reashered his friend hat he was coming back, Kenny McCormmick had also left the group to explore his adventures of sex and drugs and alcohol and the sweet bitches he had over at his crapshack of a house once in while and had also gained some weight so he had kind of a muscular build and was runnig back for the south park cows. And then theres Eric Cartman who had became a bodyguard for some strip club just a few blocks down the street from where he lived he just did it for the money though he was also on the football team as the main lienbacker and was pretty big ever since he got into highschool he had just grown more and more he was like grizzly bear with a mean exterior that nobody wanted to fuck with or just might end up in the hospital like the last guy who tried to pick a fight with which he ended up getting his ass whooped cartman was a 6,5 kid that you shouldnt fuck wtih. Man the things highschool can do to you.

"_fuck its cold" _cartman thought as he only wore a black shit with black denim jeans as stood outside the door next to his partner as watched who came in and out of the known strip-club. Normally they'ed be braking up a fight but this night was pretty chilled with the men just watching the dancers with lust-filled gazes and messily drinking there beer. Eric had whipped out his pack of ciggerets and as he was lighting his he asked his partner if he wanted one kindly declined this time. As eric finished shift he was heading to his pick-up a Ford F-150 that he bought with the money saved up from he is curenntly working at, as he was getting in he had heared a scream he closed the and went to go check what the noise was and that person had screamed. As he got around the corner he had stop to see a red head crying while being groped by 4 men as cartman saw this he got really pissed as he noticed she was one of the dancers he supposed to protect from asshole like these guys as he walked up to these guys he balled up his fist and threw a punch at one of and was knocked out and went crashing to the ground then other stopped what they were and were about to fight cartman but backed off at sheer size of who big he was and ran off.

Cartman picked up the girl who seemed to be knocked out as well bridal style and looked at her for any bruises. Sha had a bruise on her eye as one the men had punched her for her to shut up but she was still cryingcartman had walked back to his car with girl and her stuff in his other hand as he placed his sweater on her for her shirt was ripped leaving the girl in only a bra and sweatpants as he shut the passergen door walked around the car and drove back to his house. Once he was in his drive way stopped the engine and got out and got her out of the and as he got into the house he went into his room and laid her on the king sized bed he bought 2 month's ago and after that he went to the kicthen to put some ice on his hand. he kind punched him to hard and that guys face kind of like stone. After he ordered some pizza as he had a shower and put on a black wife beater and some red black basketball shorts and slept on the couch that night. The next morning as he woke up still in his groggy state he walked up the steps to hear the shower runnig "she must be showering" as he went back downstairs he went he got out te maker and made dark coffee for himself and the girl "this is going to be one hell of a day here and at school".

**Tell me if this is a good start or not if think its good start then u can give me suggestions and help and ill coutine on with the story and ill update everyday but if u dont like that not my problem and u can eat a dick ... by the way its kyman fanfic ... k bye. Chapter 2 coming up soon**

**Disclaimer:i do not own south park**


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome Back

Kyle's POV

As i finished showered i got out and dryed my self off and put my clothes back on and went downstairs to see and see a huge kid sitting at the kicthen table as i walked in i said "where am i"?.

He said "your at my house where else i took you here because i didnt know where you lived and you woudlnt want to go home with a black eye showing".

I said "who are you all i remember is trying to go home from my job when i was jumped by 4 older guys". "I am Eric Cartman and i work as a bodyguard at the strip-joint and then as i was going home i ran the scream which was yours and found those 4 guy s knocked out 1 but the rest ran away when they saw there rape buddy on the floor knocked out. anyways im 18 in grade 12 and play for the south park high cows. you look like some i know what's your name?".  
"My name is Kylie Broflofski and im 17 in grade 12 as well and i had attened south park high as well until i left in grade 10 but my mom had put me back in to the school" she had said as she looked in the miorro checking out her black eye, she winced as she ran her finger over her eye gently.

"WAIT kyle is that you?" he asked. "It's me kyle you don't remember cartman the one who used to call you jew". kylie's eyes widened as she remembered the one they used to call the bigoted, sadistic, asshole that everyone dispised. As he was recovering back from shock he took a seat at the table. Cartman started "So that's why you left to get a sex change and you didnt even tell me that you came back". "Yeah but i didnt expect you guys to find out. i was coming back but to you known be alone while i did my school work to catch up and then i would tell you guys but i wouldv'e told you guys as soon as school's out. I didin t expect one of old friends to save me from getting raped in the back alley of a strip-club and wake in his house".

Eric's POV

Kyle now named Kylie was a head shorter then me and had put on little bit of weight but still hot looking. "_Wait what why did i just say that"_, anyways she had double d 48 breats the made tank top look tight and she has a nice round bubble butt that made her look like a model "_WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING" _eric thought shook his head and started to talk "um ill get dressed and ill drop you off at your house and if you want ill drive you to school you still live were lived befor". she stutterd as eric stood up and she looked at the size of big eric was and saw how he towered over her. "yeah i still live where i used to live but my family wasnt so bright about 'new look' i made it even worst when they found out that i was stripper but i just live there till i get enough money to move out into an apartment". eric said "that's cool", as soon as eric was done they left kylie got changed and they drove off to school on the way there kylie started up a conversation "so you still on the football team?". "yeah were going to the championships in about 2-3 months so yeah" "hows the ret of them" "well they didnt turn out so good like stan he a total fucking prick he cheated on like half the girl's there i wouldnt go near him even though i can kick his ass he's total asswipe, kenny he's just lost it i think he's in jail again i dont know i dont care, and i just keep to myself nobody fucks with me because i make them fear me well after what i did to the last guy who picked a fight with me life's good i dont know".

"Well that's nice to know" she said as they arrive at the school parking lot. as they get out of the car and start walking over to the school kylie bumps into some who seems to have a muscular build. when she looks up she sees it stan through her bangs and as he look down he said "well whats a cutie like you hang out with this total asshole you". she started "well im new here and my new friend here was just kindly showing me around the school 'till i bumped into you so bye". cartman smirked at the fact that she made stan look like a total dumbass in front of his friends. cartman raised his forearm in a getleman manner and said 'shall we' she took his arm as she hmphed at stan and walked off.

'Inside The School'

"Wow you were right he is a total asswipe i'd knew he kinda turn sour towards but never thought it was that bad did he even know i was gone that whole time?". "Nope just turned into the selfish asshole he is now he even ruder than me and thats saying something, anyways here's your locker right...next...to...mine. what do you have first period?". i have gym with some teacher named qho the hell is that?". "the worst teacher he picks on everybody but me cause he knows i'll kick his dumbass but thing he's harassed girls like you and has gotten away with it like bitch motherfucker piece of shit he is so you should stay behind me because i have him as well so your good as long as you stick with me throughout the day so dont worry you'll be fine".

**chapter 3 is on its way so drink something i dont know**


	4. Chapter 4

Should I contiue this story i know its been a long time since i updated and idont know how and if to contiue the story so rewiew what you think :)


End file.
